Familie: Versteck dich nicht
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Ich habe mich entschlossen, eine deutsche Songfic zu schreiben... Es gibt zu wenige. Der Song ist 'Trösten' von 'Ich    Ich'.


Ich habe mich nach all der langen Zeit dazu entschlossen, eine deutsche FF zu schreiben. Es gibt nach meiner Kenntniss zwar hunderte deutsche, österreichische und so weiter Autoren hier, aber nur vier oder fünf deutsche Fanfictions. Das ist irgendwie schade. Ich fange klein an, mit einer Songfiction, aber vielleicht kommt noch mehr... irgendwann... Hmm?

* * *

_Type : Songfic_  
_Name: Familie (versteck' dich nicht)_  
_Song: Trösten_  
_By: Ich + Ich_  
_Author: Pinguin1993_

* * *

**Familie  
(Versteck' dich nicht)**

Dein Leben war nicht grade leicht  
In deinen Augen steht geschrieben  
Dass es dir schon lange reicht

_Das Leben als Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ist nicht einfach. Einsamkeit, Unsicherheit, Angst und Dunkelheit waren von je her unsere Begleiter, schon als Kinder. Entbehrungen zeichneten uns, und manchmal verloren wir den Mut. Den Willen._

Ich weiß das du im Nebel stehst  
Dass dich Stimmen rufen  
Und du dich um dich selber drehst

_Wir lernten schnell, den Kontakt mit anderen zu vermeiden. Stimmen bedeuten Gefahr. Lachen bedeutet Furcht. Schritte können das Letzte sein, dass du hörst.  
Leben bedeutet den Tod.  
Manchmal verlief sich einer von uns zu weit in den Tunneln der Kanalisation und fand den Rückweg erst nach Stunden. Das war wohl mit die härteste Lektion: Im Dunkeln zu sitzen, frierend und allein, und sich nicht bemerkbar machen zu können. Nicht rufen zu können. Nicht sicher zu sein, ob die Schritte um die nächste Ecke die des Sensei sind- oder die eines Menschen. Eines Mörders._

Unsere Kindheit ist vorbei  
Es weht ein rauer Wind

_Man sollte meinen, dies sei einfacher geworden. Wir haben keine Angst mehr vor der Dunkelheit. Wir können auf uns selbst Acht geben. Das Tunnelsystem ist kein Labyrinth ohne Ausweg mehr; es ist ein Spielplatz, eine Halfpipe, ein Supermarkt. Ein Zuhause.  
Aber es wird nicht einfacher. Das wird es nie._

Wenn du dich jetzt versteckst  
Dann kann es sein  
Dass dich niemand mehr findet

_Mehr als einmal hatte wohl jeder von uns den Gedanken zur Flucht. Warum nicht gehen? Irgendwo hin, wo es warm ist und trocken. Wo es sicher ist, oder zumindest sicherer als hier, in der Großstadt. Die Menschen, die Gefahren, die Kämpfe hinter sich lassen und einfach flüchten, sich nicht mehr zu kümmern brauchen. Nie mehr zurückkehren._

Warum kann ich dich nicht trösten?  
Warum gehst du in die Dunkelheit?  
Siehst du nichts mehr was dich hält?

Warum kann ich dich nicht trösten?  
Warum gehst du aus der Wirklichkeit  
In eine andere parallele Welt?

_Wir alle haben auf die eine oder andere Art versucht, das zu bewerkstelligen. Nicht für lange, und sicher nicht für ewig. Der Ehrenkodex verbietet uns das, und wo er uns nicht hält, da tut es unser Gewissen. Aber für ein paar Stunden, vielleicht einen Tag oder zwei, entkommen wir unserem Gefängnis aus gelbem Stein und blauem Kristall. Mikey hat seine Comicbücher, die ihn in eine andere Welt entkommen lassen, in der Superhelden gefeiert werden und immer gewinnen. Donatello ist so mit Büchern und Elektronik beschäftigt, dass man ihn oft zum Essen und Schlafen zwingen muss. Raphael... nun, er trainiert hart, und er genießt die Freiheit auf dem Motorrad, aber ich weiß, dass er oft in seinem Zimmer ist und einfach nur Musik hört. Ich.. nun, ich habe meine Meditation, aber wenn ich meine Brüder lachen höre, dann macht mich das glücklicher als alles andere.__  
_

Du bist nicht da wo du dich hingeträumt  
Und auch nicht so weit weg wie es scheint  
Es ist nur verkehrt herum

_Was wir tun ist wichtig. Ist richtig. Ich rede mir das gerne ein. Ich weiß, dass es stimmt. Unser Zuhause kann ein Käfig sein, aber es ist ein goldener Käfig, mit Strom, Wasser, mit Unterhaltung. Mit Freunden. Wir haben mehr als viele Menschen in der Stadt über uns. So viel mehr. Und ich weiß das zu schätzen._

Lauf nicht wieder weg  
Jetzt bleib mal stehen  
Auch das Chaos ist ganz schön  
Angst sieht immer anders aus

_Patroullien sind nicht einfach in der Stadt die niemals schläft. Oft wird einer von uns verwundet, manchmal mehr, und es kommt vor, dass wir den Tod nur um Haaresbreite vermeiden. Die Kämpfe sind hart, grausam und niemals fair. Wem wir helfen, der dankt uns mit Schreien und Beschimpfungen. Aber dort oben auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses zu stehen und die Stadt unter sich ausgebreitet zu sehen, die endlosen Lichterketten, die Geräusche, das schiere _Leben, _und zu wissen: du machst das möglich, das fühlt sich unbeschreiblich an._

Unsere Kindheit ist vorbei  
Aber wir sind noch da

_Und wenn es ganz hart kommt, wenn wir nicht mehr wissen wohin, wenn die Angst und Wut zu viel wird, dann brauchen wir uns nur umzudrehen, und wir sind nicht mehr allein. Wir sind ein Team. Wir sind eine _Familie. _Es ist diese eine Tatsache, die uns hält, wenn alle Stricke reißen. Die uns hilft, aufzutauchen, wenn wir untergehen._

Wenn du dich jetzt versteckst  
Dann werd ich dich suchen

_Wir sind niemals ganz allein.  
Das waren wir nie.  
Denn selbst im Dunkeln, frierend und allein, zitternd und verängstigt, wissen wir doch immer, dass irgendwann die Schritte um die nächste Ecke die richtigen sind. Dass wir nur ein paar Mal abbiegen müssen, um Zu Hause zu sein. Wir sind niemals allein._

Warum kann ich dich nicht trösten?  
Warum gehst du in die Dunkelheit?  
Siehst du nichts mehr was dich hält?

_Und darum bleiben wir hier._

Warum kann ich dich nicht trösten?  
Warum gehst du aus der Wirklichkeit  
In eine andere parallele Welt?

_Darum schlägt Mikey seine Comics zu und kocht Abendbrot. Darum legt Donnie seine Elektronik beiseite und setzt sich auf die Couch. Darum stellt Raph sein Motorrad in die Garage, schaltet die Kopfhörer ab und trainiert mit uns.  
Darum bin ich der Anführer, egal, was damit einhergeht._

Es geht mir nicht gut  
_Darum sind unsere Betten groß genug für zwei._  
Ich hab die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen  
_Darum sind unsere Türen nie verschlossen._  
Es geht mir nicht gut  
_Darum haben wir immer ein offenes Ohr_  
Ich kann nicht raus gehen  
_Und ausgebreitete Arme._  
Es geht mir nicht gut  
_Darum helfen wir aus._  
Es geht mir gar nicht gut  
_Darum sehen wir uns Filme an._  
Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll  
_Darum bastelt Donnie Alarmanlagen._  
Es geht mir nicht gut  
_Darum zeichnet Mikey seine Bilder._  
Ich sehe überhaupt keinen Ausweg  
_Darum kommt Raph jeden morgen zurück._  
Ich sehe keinen Ausweg  
_Darum trainiere ich weiter._  
Ich kann nicht raus gehen  
_Darum halten wir die Augen offen._  
Mein Kopf ist leer  
_Darum reichen wir jedem eine helfende Hand_.  
Ich hab die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen  
_Darum entschuldigen wir uns._  
Ich kann nicht raus gehen  
_Darum sind wir da._  
Ich kann nicht raus gehen  
_Wir sind niemals allein._

Warum kann ich dich nicht trösten?  
Lass mich dich trösten  
Warum gehst du in die Dunkelheit?  
Siehst du nichts mehr was dich hält?  
Lass mich dich trösten

_Wir werden niemals aufgeben. Wir werden immer da sein und kämpfen, und wir werden weiterhin verletzt werden und verachtet und missverstanden. Aber Wunden können versorgt werden. Dem Tod wird ein Schnippchen geschlagen. Tränen trocknen. Narben verblassen. Die Nacht geht vorbei. _

Lass mich dich trösten  
_Wann immer wir uns umdrehen_  
Lass mich dich trösten  
_Wissen wir, wir sind niemals_  
Lass mich dich trösten  
_Allein._


End file.
